


Roll the Dice

by xswestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Foreplay, Humor, Shyness, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:52:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: Barry and Iris try using sex dice.





	Roll the Dice

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymously requested on my tumblr.

Barry and Iris went from staring in open mouthed horror at their to staring at each other with embarrassment.

"Why did Cynthia get this for us?" Iris questioned.

Barry scratched his neck. "She said on Earth-19, it's customary for friends to give a couple gifts when it's the couple's anniversary."

"Yeah, but I thought she meant like another set of kitchen utensils, or salt shakers, or something normal!"

"I'm just glad we listened to her and opened it here at home. Can you imagine if we'd opened it in front of everyone in the cortex?"

Iris couldn't stand to think of how mortifying that would be. She picked up the gift and examined it.

"What are you doing?" Barry asked.

"Trying to read what the dice say."

"Why? I mean.... it's like- like we're keeping it or anything?"

Iris held up her hands. "Well, who are we gonna regift it to?"

Barry pursed his lips she had a good point.

"And," Iris added. "I don't think Goodwill will accept a set of sex dice as a donation."

"So, what? You want to try it?"

"No." Iris cleared her throat. "Of course not. I was just reading them. You know, out of curiosity."

Barry was curious too. "What do they say."

"Ummm, one dice has a body part on each side and the other has a verb on each side."

"What kind of verb?"

Iris shrugged. "Verb kinds of verbs. Here," She passed the dice to Barry. "You look at them."

He turned the dice over in his hands and read them. Nipples, lips, thigh, ass, ear, and neck were written on one, and bite, suck, rub, tease, kiss, and blow were written on the other.

Now that the initial shock of seeing the gift had faded, Iris asked for Barry's opinion on an unpleasant thought that crossed her mind. "Why do you think Cynthia would buy us these? I know about Earth-19's weird kinky customs and all, but why these dice? Does she think we don't have an interesting sex life? Do we seem like a boring couple?"

"I don't know. I'd like to think she's never thought about our sex life before." Barry responded.

"Me too, but she obviously put some thought into it!"

"Maybe she just bought the cheapest thing at the store?"

Iris laughed. "You think she went into a physical store to buy this? I was hoping she just got them online."

"Does Earth-19 have Adam and Eve? I don't know?"

Barry set the dice down on the coffee table. As she laughed, Iris peaked at what they had landed on. She wasn't as inconspicuous as she was trying to be.

"What are you doing?" Barry smirked.

"Nothing." Iris said in a high pitched voice. It always gave away her lies.

"Iris?"

"I just wanted to see an example of what one of the rolls would be." She defended. "That's all."

Barry looked down at the dice too. They landed on kiss and lips.

"Not too creative, but we are beginners." Barry said. He gave Iris a quick kiss on the lips.

Iris licked her lips. Her eyes were teasing.

"You want to roll them again, don't you?" Barry guessed.

Iris nodded.

Barry picked up the dance, shook them in his hands, and then dramatically released them onto the table.

"Tease ear." Iris read and frowned.

Barry shrugged. He flicked Iris' earlobe with his index finger a few times. "Is this sexy?"

"Not really." She giggled, taking the dice. "Let me try."

Iris rolled the dice and they landed on, blow ass.

"That doesn't sound sexy either." Barry pointed out.

Iris agreed. She quickly snatched the dice off the table and rolled again. "That one doesn't count. It was a practice roll."

The second roll turned up, bite thigh.

"That could be nice." Iris supposed. "We've never done that before."

Barry smiled. He was willing to try it.

Iris inched up her skirt and smiled at her husband.

Barry started out by skating his hands over her smooth skin. Then, he sunk down and lightly touched his lips to her thighs as well. The feel of his breath on her legs made Iris lean her head back. Finally, Barry nipped her thigh, just as the dice told him to.

"Was that good?" He looked up and asked.

"Uh- the stuff you lead with was better."

Barry smirked, proud that he out-sexied the dice with his own moves. He reached out his arm and rolled the dice. They landed on, rub nipples.

"I want to try this one on you." Iris chimed in.

"Go for it." Barry pulled his shirt over his head and laid down on the couch.

Iris climbed on top of him and attached her lips to his collarbone. He moaned at the feel of her velvet lips and silky tongue. Iris raked her fingers up and down Barry's chest. She swirled her index finger around one nipple and circled on top of the other with her thumb. Barry shivered.

"Do you like this?" She breathed against his skin.

Barry couldn't answer verbally, so he just nodded. Iris kept up her motions.

"Ready for the next one?" She asked after a few minutes.

"Yes." Barry sighed, he wanted this one to last forever.

"I think we're getting the hang of these dice." Iris said as she rolled again. The dice landed on, suck neck.

Iris moved her hair over to one shoulder and gazed at Barry. He put his hands on her waist and rubbed his nose against her neck. His lips went for her carotid, starting out soft and slowly becoming sloppier. He sucked, kissed, nipped, and licked at the spot. It was so tantalizing.

Iris shifted her legs, feeling desperate for some friction. She tried to adjust their position so that she was sitting on Barry's lap. He caught on and lifted her onto him. They both gasped at the sensation of the sensual friction between their bodies. Iris moaned softly into Barry's ear. 

She slipped her hand behind Barry's back and rolled the dice again. They landed on, rub ass. Iris followed their instruction with pleasure, putting her hands on Barry's buttock and massaging. The arousal it brought him made Barry thrust upwards into her. 

Iris took one hand off Barry's ass to reach for the dice. She started to roll them, but Barry stood up, holding her tight against him.

"Let's to this game to our bedroom."

Iris smiled. "I like that idea."

Their lips connected. Without prompting from the dice, Barry sucked on Iris' lower lip and Iris kissed the skin behind his ear. As Barry carried her to their bedroom, Iris dropped the dice on the ground, not looking to see what they landed on. She was confident that her and Barry could think of what to do next on their own.


End file.
